A transmission of an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) frame for successful transmission, reception, and decoding should include certain information. For instance, such frame should include information so that a transmitter and/or a receiver may perform automatic gain control (AGC) to operate its front-end components in desirable linearity regions. Such frame should also include information so that a receiver is able to determine an optimum time window to input samples of a received signal into a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) for processing. Additionally, such frame should include information to allow a receiver to estimate the channel through which the frame propagates so that appropriate equalization may be performed to the received frame.
The aforementioned information that should be transmitted in an OFDM frame applies to frames that send OFDM transmission via a bonded channel. Similarly, the aforementioned information should also be transmitted in a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) OFDM frame such that a receiver is able to separate the various information pertaining to the transmit chain subframes of the frame to perform independent AGC, parallel FFT processing, and channel estimation/equalization of the received transmit chain subframes.